Power burners of various types have been in use for many years. “Nozzle mix” or “gun style” burners are those burners that inject fuel and air separately in some manner so as to provide a stable flame without a ported flame holder component. Other types of power burners use some method of pre-mixing the fuel and air and then delivering the fuel-air mixture to a ported burner “head”. These “heads” or “cans” can be made of a variety of materials including perforated sheet metal, woven metal wire, woven ceramic fiber, etc. Flame stability, also referred to as flame retention, is key to making a burner that has a broad operating range and is capable of running at high primary aeration levels. A broad operating range is desired for appliances that benefit from modulation, in which the heat output varies depending on demand. High levels of primary aeration are effective in reducing NOx emissions, but tend to negatively impact flame stability and potentially increase the production of Carbon Monoxide (CO). High levels of primary aeration (also referred to as excess air) also reduce appliance efficiency. There is a need in the art for a fuel burner that reduces the production of NOx while maintaining flame stability. Even more desirable is a burner that produces very low levels of NOx while operating at low levels of excess air.